Una Deuda Con El Diablo
by MaryBlue
Summary: "Ahh, pero hay algo que deseas más que justicia. No lo pides, porque piensas que es imposible, pero...¿y si había tal poder en el universo ... o cualquier otro universo? ... ¿qué desearías.? ¿y si pudiera hacer que sucediera? "Gold la tentó, posó sus ojos de gatos amarillos, brillantes en los de Beckett. "¿Valdría algo para ti, detective?"
1. Chapter 1

**Historia originaria y en inglés de ****Stephensmat****. ****Devil's****Due**** para los interesados. He querido traducirlo y compartirlo. No sé cuando volveré a actualizar. Espero quebos guste y que me dejéis reviews. :-)**

* * *

"_Sabes, estar casada con Richard estuvo genial, era todo romance y emoción. Como un delicioso suflé dulce._

_Y un día me di cuenta de que él sabía todo sobre mí. Mis más profundos secretos, mis peores miedos, suficiente para llenar un millón de novelas. _

_Pero yo no sabía lo suficiente sobre él ni para escribir un folleto. Por ejemplo, cuando le preguntaba cómo se sentía por no haber conocido a su padre, él sonreía. Ya sabes cómo sonríe. Y entonces contaba un chiste y cambiaba de tema._

_Nuestro matrimonio iba en una dirección y eso no era suficiente para mí, quiero decir, los suflés son maravillosos pero antes o después, siempre se caen."_

* * *

Había pasado ocho semanas desde ese día, y Beckett no podía conseguir que aquellas palabras de Meredith se le fueran de la cabeza. Kate no sabía nada sobre la vida de Richard.

Decidió que necesitaba atacar este problema. Pero sabía que Castle cambiaría de tema. Necesitaba otro punto de vista. Una manera de llegar a la verdad sin dejar claro que lo que estaba pasando, es que en verdad todo era una especie de interrogatorio.

Castle era un objetivo difícil de procesar, que no tenía una gran cantidad de puntos débiles. Alexis era uno, pero la lealtad hacia su padre era demasiada seria y absoluta. Ella ya podía "pellizcar la nariz de su padre", sacarle alguna que otra información, que nunca lo revelaría. Eso la dejó con una única opción.

"Martha"- puso su sonrisa más agradable cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Katherine, querida"- Martha recibió a la detective con su estilo habitual.-"Richard no está."

"Lo sé"- Kate sonrió encantadoramente.- "Me preguntaba si estabas libre para el almuerzo".

* * *

Era el interrogatorio más cuidadoso que Kate nunca había llevado a cabo, procurando que no se le notase la preocupación, con una cortés charla.

Kate dirigió cuidadosamente la conversación hacia la vida del Clan Castle, durante los días pre-Beckett. Por el transcurso de la ensalada, Martha se abrió considerablemente ante ello.

"No viví siempre con él, ya sabes"- Martha sugirió.- "Si tú y Richard necesitáis que me vaya...podría encontrar ,probablemente, un lugar. La cosa es que...me he acostumbrado a esta seguridad."

"¿A un estilo de vida confortable?"- Beckett añadió.

"¿Es eso terrible?"

"En absoluto, solo estoy sorprendida de que no tuvieras ya uno propio." Kate siguió por ahí- "Me pareces más bien una clase de Zelda Fitzgerald."

"Oh querida, es un gran elogio." Martha brindó con su vaso de vino blanco y tomó un bocado de ensalada. "No, sí que llegué a tener un sitio cómodo."

Sabía que había más que eso, y Kate intentó sacarle más- "¿Por ejemplo?."

Martha la miró astutamente- "Pero por supuesto, apuesto a que tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?."

"Castle mencionó que te habían estafado, que necesitaste un lugar para quedarte hasta que pudieras recuperarte." Admitió Kate. " Pero eso fue cuando nos conocimos."

"Jake Thompson." Agregó Martha. "Lo quería muchísimo y luego de repente un día se fue con...bueno, con todo."

"Sabes que podría intentar encontrarlo." Ofreció Kate. "Soy policía."

"Tentador, pero..." Martha recapacitó a mitad de la frase. "No."

Kate se quedó intrigada. "Martha." Insistió suavemente. "He visto esa reacción antes. Le tienes miedo."

"No es por él." Martha sacudió su cabeza apremiante. Kate vió la reacción, y simplemente esperó, dejándola discutir consigo misma.

Martha se mordió el labio. "¿Sabes por qué no me gustan ninguna de las ex-mujeres de Richard?."

"Sin pensarlo podría darte una docena de razones." Dijo Kate con total naturalidad.

Martha resopló. "Porque no podría confiar en ninguna de ellas. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? Te voy a contar una historia y no se lo contarás a Richard, ¿verdad?."

Kate sopesó las opciones, y sólo negó con la cabeza.

Martha por consecuente, empezó a contar su historia.

"Todo empezó cuando estaba haciendo una obra de teatro en Broadway "Sweet Charity", hice la audición para la protagonista, pero se lo dieron a otra con más experiencia. Y por "experiencia" me refiero, por supuesto, a que me dijeron que era demasiado vieja para el papel"

Kate resopló.

"Pero fue mi primer papel secundario, por lo que tuve un camerino, lo que era genial para mí porque tenía un niño de tres años. ¿Cómo consigue un niño de tres años ser expulsado de preescolar?, no lo sé, pero Richard encontró la forma."

Kate se echó a reír.

* * *

A los dos años , Richard estaba emocionado por seguir a su madre a donde trabajaba.

Martha estaba intentando mantener una conversación con el director, que caminaba veloz por el área de los backstage.

"Tu papel no es importante, pero tienes suficientes líneas como para ser útiles para tu currículum, ¿Lo entiendes?."

Martha se apresuró a continuar. "Yessir."

"Mantén a tu niño fuera del camino. No eres la única actriz en esta obra con un niño a cargo, pero eres la más joven, ¿lo entiendes?."

"Yessir."

"Estás sustituyendo a una mujer joven que trabajó con nosotros con anterioridad. Ella cayó hondo por culpa de su novio y un problema que tuvo con la bebida, y desde entonces nadie la ha vuelto a ver. La última vez, hizo que nos llegara una postal diciendo que se había fugado y que se va, pero no nos engañemos, si después de todo ella llegara antes de la noche de apertura, entonces el camerino sería otra vez de ella, está en su contrato."

"Lo entiendo." dijo rápido, aceptándolo. En verdad, si tuviera un buen papel en el escenario, sería suficiente para alimentarse a ella y a su hijo unos días más.

El director le abrió la puerta y Martha trató de no delatar que aquel era su primer camerino.

"Encontrarás tu guión en la mesa. El primer ensaño empezará en cincuenta minutos. No llegues tarde."

Martha empezó a obedecer, justo cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe y ella y su hijo se quedaron en un repentino silencio.

"¡Lo voy a poner en un libro!" dijo Ricky brillantemente; y sacó un bloc de notas.

Martha se rió por la ingenuidad de su hijo, y fue a la mesa de la habitación. Tendría que maquillarse por sí misma.

"¿Cree que lo podría poner en plan héroe, o de villano?" preguntó Ricky a su madre impaciente.

Intentó silenciarlo. "Cualquiera de los dos, pero ahora necesito estudiarme esto."

"Lo siento mamá."

"¡Oh! no lo sientas hijo" dijo, "después de todo, al final sólo somos historia, y mejor hacerla entretenida."

Martha se sorprendió al ver a un hombre con un mono de trabajo arreglando un disfraz con aguja e hilo.

Él le sonrió cálidamente.

"No quise asustarla, ayudo bastante con esto y aquello, y como esta habitación estaba vacía, bueno hasta ahora."

De la aguja con la que cosía, colgaba un hilo con un color parecido al oro.

"Soy bueno con las agujas. Y con los hilos."

"Lo siento, me dijeron que este camerino era de Lisa." dijo Martha embarazosamente. " Sólo lo estoy usando hasta...bueno que se sepa de ella."

El hombre se levantó y se apoyó en un bastó.

"Sí, de hecho también consigue su papel, es lo que he escuchado. Entonces, ¿no has conocido aún a la querida Lisa?"

Martha sacudió su cabeza. "No, no puedo decir que lo hice."

El hombre hizo un gesto con su bastón, y Martha se volvió para ver un óleo que ella no había notado antes, con un sólido marco de oro colgado en la pared. La pintura era de una hermosa mujer vestida con traje de época. Era una pintura fantástica de una mujer perfectamente hermosa.

"¿Es ella?" dijo ella.

"Se podría decir eso." dijo el desconocido. "Dijo que quería parecer tan preciosa como siempre."

El joven Richard se adelantó y le tendió la mano sin miedo. "Yo soy Ricky."

El desconocido le dio la mano educadamente. "Encantado de conocerte joven. Yo soy Míster Gold." lo miró. Entonces, "¿te gusta las historias?" extendió un libro encuadernado en cuero.

"Considéralo como un regalo. El último niño que lo leyó...se fue."

Martha logró ver el título en la cubierta. Once Upon A time.

Richard lo miró en silencio, emocionado. "¿Richard?, recuerda dar las gracias...¡Oh!, lo siento." Se recordó a sí misma. "Soy Martha Rogers y, este, es mi hijo."

"Martha" dijo extendiéndole su mano educadamente.

"Un nombre precioso."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Martha tomó un sorbo de su tercera copa y le explicó a Kate.

"Así fue como Gold y yo nos conocimos. Charlamos un poco... Recuerdo que a nadie realmente le gustaba; aunque por aquel entonces no pude pensar en por qué. Parecía bastante encantador. Se ofreció a ver a Richard un par de veces durante los ensayos. Como te dije el papel protagonista se lo dieron a una mujer llamada Carlotta Lansik..."

"¡Oh! he oído hablar de ella." dijo Kate con entusiasmo.

"Todos lo han hecho. Pero nadie parece conocerla realmente. Ella era una bestia. Cruel y maliciosa con todo el mundo. El director le dio aquel papel únicamente para hacerla feliz." dijo con una voz triste, perdida en recuerdos.

"Fue dos semanas después de aquel encuentro, cuando su...papel allí, fue asegurado".

* * *

Carlotta comenzó de nuevo la estrofa de la canción. Llegó a la mitad, y paró, otra vez se había equivocado.

"¿Qué es eso, es la cuarta vez que falla esa nota?" se dijo Martha a sí misma; sabiendo que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla. O casi nadie.

"Uno se pregunta cómo logra mantener al productor tan contento". Escuchó decir a Gold en su oído.

Martha no se sobresaltó. Fue apenas la primera vez que no lo hacia en las últimas dos semanas. "Confía en mí." La joven Martha murmuró. "No es tan difícil de adivinar".

Gold soltó una risita que le pusieron los pelos de Martha de puntas.

"¡Bueno, toma 5!" El director gritó; y todos en el escenario volvieron a sus puestos. Martha se puso cara a cara Gold.

"Ella tiene que arreglarlo pronto o va a arruinar toda la producción. Y probablemente a si misma si eso afecta en las críticas.

"Hay cosas peores que eso, querida". Gold dijo con una sonrisa fría.

"¿Cómo qué?" Martha bufó.

Gold discretamente hizo un gesto hacia el otro lado del escenario. La protagonista estaba mirando hacia arriba en el foco, luego al Director, y otra vez al frente, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Echa un vistazo a nuestra estrella. ¿Por qué tiene Carlotta tanto miedo a las luces del escenario?"

Martha suspiró.

"Es fácil. No le son beneficiosas. Y ella está preocupada por si el director nota si parece demasiada vieja para el papel de una de quince años."

"Esta es una producción relativamente pequeña para alguien con un curriculum como el de Carlotta. Carlotta pensaba que tendría un Oscar a estas alturas, y aquí está, más allá de lo que hubiera pensado, y ya casi con arrugas..." Gold dijo sin compasión. "Y peleándose con cualquiera que intente sacarla fuera del escenario antes de que afronte su destino, que se hace mayor".

Martha tembló. "Espero nunca parecerme a ella. Parecer tan... desesperada. " Gold se apoyó en su bastón.

"Mm. Uno se pregunta cómo pueden ignorar eso."

"Niños". Martha se encogió de hombros. "Esa es una parte de las razones por las que hacemos lo que hacemos, queremos que nuestros hijos tengan más de lo que nosotros conseguimos en nuestra vida".  
Gold susurró. "¿Cómo una manera de garantizar tu jubilación?"

"No, no tan egoísta. Sólo que...ellos no nos cambia por un modelo más joven".

Marta dijo, sonriendo, no más. "Mi hijo... tiene el fallo de su madre."

"¿Quiere actuar?"

"No exactamente. Entretener". Martha suspiró. "Fui a casa anoche; y me había escrito una obra de teatro. Veinte páginas; un acto, dos personajes. Me dijo que lo escribió para mí."

"¿Cómo fue?"

"Terrible. A mi hijo le encanta escribir historias, pero son tan..." Martha agitó su mano. "Es joven. Y crecerá fuera de eso."

"No niegue el poder de perseguir una pasión, Martha". Gold dijo con una sonrisa. "Todo lo que necesita es a alguien para ayudarte a superar los momentos difíciles. Un amigo en el lugar correcto puede ser el hombre de tu vida."

"Mm." Martha no estaba convencida. "¿Lo crees? La actuación es una profesión implacable. Hay treinta aspirantes para extras en cada prueba. Y el mundo de la escritura lo es aún más. No hay nada que me gustaría más que ver a mi hijo convertirse en lo que espera, convertirse en una estrella..."

Gold se puso frente a ella, y ella se estremeció. Sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos como el oro y brillantes. Martha dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa de aquello, los ojos de él revoloteaban por los de ella.

"¿Todo lo que una vez quisiste para ti, lo quieres ahora para tu hijo?" Gold la desafió.

Martha se estremeció violentamente. "Sí".

"Si estas segura de..." Gold dijo, más suave que la seda. "Todo tiene un precio. ¿Quieres que tu hijo tenga todo lo que desearías para él; para que tenga y siga sus sueños?. ¿Quieres tener una vida exitosa haciendo lo que amas en vez de algo que te haga sufrir?" Martha estaba temblando, pero no pudo apartar la mirada. Los ojos de Gold la tenía hipnotizada.

"Sí"

"¿Es para él, o para ti?" Gold silbó; y Martha caminó hacia atrás jadeante. Por un segundo, pareció que sus dientes eran puntiagudos, y su lengua bifurcada como una serpiente.

"¿Quieres que tu hijo tenga un seguro asegurado? ¿O sólo buscas un paquete de jubilación? ¿Alguien con el que puedas contar en tu vejez?"  
Martha se irguió. "Puedo conseguirlo por mi misma. Pero es difícil. Carlotta es la que permanece bajo ese foco, y cada día es una oportunidad que no tengo."

"Y si tus deseos se cumpliesen..." Gold sonrió, con el triunfo en sus ojos.

"Y si tuviérais tú y tu hijo la oportunidad...¿Significaría algo para ti, señorita Rogers?"

"Sí". Martha susurró; tan suave que apenas podía oír su propia voz.

"Yo puedo hacerlo." Gold se mordió el labio inferior, sonriente.

"¿Por qué?" Martha siguió susurrando. Debería haber preguntado 'cómo', pero no tenía duda de que ese hombre podría hacerlo, así que no tenía que preguntar. Aunque parte de ella no quería saber la respuesta.

"¿Por qué...?" Gold restó importancia. "oh, digamos...que me deberías un favor." Estiró su mano hacia ella. "¿Tenemos un trato?"  
Martha se mordió su labio dudosa, pero aceptó con un apretón de manos.

"Trato".

Al segundo de haber aceptado, al instante en el que había tocado su mano, alguien detrás de ella gritó de repente...  
"¡CUIDADO!" Martha se giró y vio como una de las arañas del viejo teatro se rompía...aterrizando directamente en Carlotta, matándola instantáneamente. Martha se giró hacia Gold, pero se había ido.

* * *

"Fui a la Directora, y... " Martha tomó un trago de su bebida fortificante.

"Dijo que no había ningún técnico que ayudara en los temas de escenario llamado Gold en el teatro y que nunca lo hubo.  
Entonces me dijo que necesitaban a una nueva protagonista; y que la única razón por la que se lo dieron a ella, fue porque se tiraba a los productores...y me dieron el papel."

Kate soltó un silbido bajo. "Guau".

"No podía creer lo poco que a todo el mundo parecía importarle que la estrella de la obra se hubiera convertido en un panqueque. Cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema, todos decían que fui muy afortunada." Martha apartó su copa vacía un lado y pidió otra.

"Al día siguiente Richard escribió un cuento corto para un concurso en la que participaba su escuela... y ganó el primer premio. Su historia se publicó en el periódico. Él lo tomó como una señal y empezó a escribir sin parar".

Kate sentía fría por alguna extraña razón. "Martha...¿Cuándo volvió a por la deuda, y qué quería de ti?."

"Cuarenta años. Cuarenta años tardó en volver. Por esa época, yo vivía con mi novio, Richard tenía a Alexis y Derrick Storm era su mayor serie de Best-sellers".

Le susurró a Kate. "Y no te diré lo que él quería, porque todavía no me lo puedo creer."

Kate extendió una mano y acarició la de la anciana suavemente.

"Cuéntamelo".

* * *

Martha estaba bailando con su novio Jake, lentamente. Jazz suave sonando por todo su loft; una botella de Chardonnay enfriándose bien en una cubitera en el mostrador; y un plato de ostras esperándolos hasta que la canción terminara. Martha amaba tanto a Jake...

"¿En qué estás pensando?" le preguntó cuando se abrazaban suavemente al ritmo de la música.

Jake sonrió cálidamente. "Es que es raro encontrar un momento perfecto."

"Casi perfecto". Martha se acercó y se fundieron en un rico y completo beso... y cuando estaban pegados sintió algo que había en la chaqueta de él que hacia presión contra su pecho. Levantó la mirada para mirarlo para darse cuenta de lo que era, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La pregunta estaba clara en sus ojos, y vio como llevó su mano a su bolsillo. Era una caja pequeña. Martha sintió su mandíbula desencajarse.

Jake puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella de repente. "Iba a reservar esta sorpresa para después de la cena. Pero si eres...tan amable; ¿Puedo ir a mi casa, para traer una botella de vino que tengo en hielo?"

Martha sonrió, lágrimas de emoción se estaban formando en las esquinas de sus ojos. Era una actriz; y le encantaba cuando alguien le cuidada, o le mostraba algo con lo que ella pudiera sacar sus dotes.

"No voy a ninguna parte."

Jake rompió el abrazo y le dio la caja. "No lo abras hasta que vuelva."

"No lo haré." prometió.

Jake se fue, y Martha trató de ahogar un grito de emoción. Incluso a finales de los sesenta, fue la noche más feliz de su vida.  
Se abalanzó sobre la caja del anillo tan pronto como la puerta se cerró; y vio el anillo de diamante dentro.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

"Una escena muy emotiva". Una voz comentó brillante.  
Martha se sobresaltó.

"¡Tú!" Gold estaba sentado en la cabecera del sofá mientras los pues los reposaba en uno de los brazos.

"Odio arruinar un momento como este y mezclarlo con el trabajo, querida. Pero usted y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. "

Martha sintió su mandíbula desencajarse por segunda vez en la noche, como si el miedo se la hubiera paralizado.

"Después de cuarenta años, y apareces ahora... en mi...apartamento, ¿justo en este momento?"

"No he dicho cuando regresaría. Sólo que lo haría". Le desafió.  
Martha estaba temblando. "Pero... no..." Él la miró de arriba abajo.

"Sigues igual que siempre..."

"Es lo que obtienes por una vida sana". Excusó.

"Tienes todo lo que querías. Una carrera, un hombre que te llena de felicidad y que te ama, una familia exitosa por la que podrás depender... ¿Crees que esas cosas vinieron gratis?"

Martha mordió su labio. "¿Mataste a Carlotta Lansik?"

"Mantuve mi negocio". Gold, retrucó. "Cada uno tiene sus deseos, señorita Rogers. Carlotta quería ser famosa para siempre. Y consiguió su deseo. Una experimentada actriz, pero que se fue a plena juventud. Una terrible tragedia diría los periódicos. Tan trágica como su carrera si hubiera vivido.

Ella debería haber leído la letra pequeña."  
Se levantó y golpeó su bastón. "Hablando de eso, estoy aquí para recoger mi deuda."

* * *

"Entonces, ¿Qué quería?" la presionó Kate, cautivada por la historia.

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Martha gritó de horror.

"A su nieta". Sonrió Gold. "Alexis Castle. Un nombre muy bonito. ¿No?"

"¡No!" Martha dijo seriamente. "No, no puedes llevártela".

"No es mi problema si no te gusta la naturaleza del juego." Gold la desafió.

"¿No te gustó el tiempo entre la fama? ¿No te gustó haber conocido a Jake? ¿No dijiste que querías para Richard todo lo que tiene ahora?"

"¿Quién te ha dicho que todo esto tuvo algo que ver contigo?" Martha le desafió con una fuerza que no sentía realmente.

"¿Qué quieres de Alexis, de todos modos? ¿Por qué una niña tan dulce de dieciséis años es importante para ti?" Martha interrumpió de repente, con la bilis aflorando en la garganta. "No. No, eso no puede suceder, no te la llevarás."

Los ojos de Gold brillaron. "¡NADIE ROMPE UN TRATO CONMIGO!" exclamó repentinamente. Martha se mantuvo firme.

"¡NO! ¡No a Alexis! Pide otra cosa; Pero a ella no."

"No olvides quien te dio este estilo de vida, querida. " Gold gruñido.

"Yo aguanto todo. El infierno si se puede". Martha le escupió. "Y aún si pudieras quitármelo todo, adelante. Pero no te llevarás a Alexis. Todo lo que he recibido desde aquel día...no es nada comparado con mi familia. ¡Si tuvieras hijos, lo entenderías!"

Los ojos de Gold se oscurecieron. "Oh y yo que estaba dispuesto a hacer esto divertido hasta que dijiste eso".

"Alexis está fuera del trato". Martha dijo con firmeza. "Cualquier otra cosa; cualquier otra cosa que quieras. Pero no a mi hijo y definitivamente no a mi nieta."

Gold sonrió. "Recordarás lo que dijiste."

* * *

Martha se quedó mirando fijamente a su bebida fresca. "Se fue. Diez minutos más tarde; Richard llamó y me diji que había decidido matar a Derrick Storm. Dijo que no podía escribir más sobre él".

Ella gimió un poco. "Le dije que era una mala idea, que era su mayor éxito. Le dije que no podía matar a la gallina de oro; Pero no pude persuadirlo."

Kate intentó la intentó traer del mundo donde hubiera ido. "No puedes pensar en eso."

"Una hora después de eso, me acordé de Jake, y lo llamé. Su teléfono estaba apagado, el número de su casa estaba fuera de servicio. Mi banco me llamó un par de horas más tarde y me dijo que mi cuenta había sido limpiada por Jake... y que Jake Thompson era su verdadero nombre. Mi agente llamó a la mañana siguiente y me dijo que había perdido el papel que me ofrecieron en una nueva película. Mi casero llamó después de eso y me dijo que tenía que dejar el apartamento; ya que el edificio se había vendido sólo esa mañana. Me dijo que debía haber dejado la firma en blanco en el contrato original, porque él ya no podía devolverme mi depósito de seguridad... Abrí la caja del anillo que Jake me dio, y ya no estaba. Estaba vacía. Vi el anillo con mis propios ojos. Incluso lo probé con... y luego desapareció". Martha miró a Kate con silenciosa desesperación.

"No puede ser coincidencia... ¿o sí?"

Kate no sabía qué decir.

"Lo vi una vez más, una semana más tarde."  
Martha susurró. "Gold dijo que conseguí aquella vida por él y que debía pagar al diablo su merecido". Le dije que se fuera al infierno."

"¿Qué dijo?" Kate le pidió en voz baja.

"Me dijo... que nadie rompe un trato con él... y que había más de una manera de conseguir uno de mis nietos. Me dijo que si no iba a ser Alexis, había otras formas".

Aquello que dijo desconcertó a Kate.

"La noche siguiente fue la presentación del último libro de Derrick Storm. Cuando conociste a Richard por primera vez."  
Kate sintió un escalofrío subir por su columna convulsivamente.

"Lo encontraré".

"Por favor, no".

"Martha... si tienes razón sobre este hombre, entonces él te está chantajeando, ha cometido asesinato, ha intentado el hurto, fraude bancario, y quién sabe qué más. Tengo que investigarlo".

* * *

Kate tenía la descripción y comenzó la búsqueda. Del nombre no había aparecido ninguna pista. Kate no puso en aviso a su equipo. No sabía si realmente era un homicidio, y si lo fuera no era de su jurisdicción. No quería avisar a Castle todavía, y por la comisaría seguía llegando casos sin resolver.

Se fue a casa esa noche; y mientras sujetaba la comida China, abría con sus llaves, del mismo modo que había hecho una y mil veces antes.  
Pero esa noche; había algo diferente en su casa. Entró en la cocina; puso la comida en la encimera y se retiró a la sala de estar, donde vio un libro posado en su mesa. Era grande y desgastado. Un hermoso libro de tapa dura de cuentos de hadas con increíbles imágenes que parecían salirse del papel. Kate recogió el libro con curiosidad.

Claramente fue el que Martha había descrito en su historia, pero cómo había aparecido en su apartamento era un misterio.

Una página había sido marcada y Kate la hojeó.

"Rumpelstiltskin". Leyó el título de la historia marcada a sí misma.

"No se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada". Una misteriosa voz irrumpió en la sala, allí donde se encontraba el sofá. Beckett dejó caer el libro y giró suavemente sobre sus talones; su arma apuntó a su objetivo en menos tiempo del que se tomó para realizar el movimiento.

Sentado en el sofá había un hombre con un abrigo largo negro; con el cabello grisáceo y ondulado, un bastón largo plateado y un par de gafas de sol oscuras.

"Pero con un título así, puede estar segura que es lo que parece."

"¿Quién eres tú?" exigió Kate. Estaba segura de que él no estaba ahí cuando ella entró.

"¿Esa es la manera de tratar a un invitado, Detective?" El desconocido sonrió.

"Para que sea un invitado, primero tengo que invitarlo". Ella le contestó.

"La ley es muy específica en ese punto".

"Ahh, pero tú has estado buscándome todo el día. Asumí que la invitación vendría tarde o temprano". Dijo, con apenas un rastro de acento irlandés.

Kate parpadeó, pero no podía demostrar su perplejidad a su objetivo.

"¿Míster Gold?"

"A su servicio". De alguna manera logró inclinarse elaboradamente sin cambiar posición de su asiento en el sofá.

"Usted tiene alguna pregunta para mi, ¿Verdad?"

"... Sí." admitió la detective. "Quiero hablar del trato que hizo con Martha Rogers.

"Todos los contratos son confidenciales. Pero voy a decir que Martha consiguió lo que quería. Una carrera, alguien para que estuviera con ella, en cuando a su aspecto no podía ayudarla más..."

"La acosó y le tiene miedo de sus amenazas desde más cuarenta años". Kate se echó hacia atrás.

Gold ni se inmutó. "Si tú lo dices. No lo puedo confirmar ni negarlo. Pero diré que a Martha no se le asusta fácilmente, y que si es eso lo que te preocupaba... podría ser capaz de pagar su cuenta."

"¿Dándote a Alexis? Vete al infierno". Beckett lo miró. "Y recuerda; No tengo miedo de que estes aquí. Te doy un balazo; y te retorcerás de dolor."

"No hay duda". Gold no parecía preocupado.

"Pero si lo prefieres... sobre su 'deuda', deberías saber que otros me han suplicado para que no les matara...; y he sido agradable. No hay trato. Martha está dispuesta a dejarle todos los ahorros de su vida. Alexis significa mucho más que todo su dinero."

"Pero debe de haber algo que quieras". Gold la desafió. "El caso de tu madre ¿por ejemplo?"

La pistola en la mano de Kate pareció a temblar con la mención de su madre. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Ya lo has resuelto." Gold dijo respecto a los hechos. "Pero no puedes actuar para detener al dragón. Todavía". Pareció divertido. "Los dragones pueden ser criaturas tan complicadas, ¿no crees?"

Kate meneó la cabeza y reflexionó un poco alrededor de la verdad misma.  
"No tengo ni idea lo que estás hablando. Pero si tienes razón y tienes conocimiento del asesinato de mi madre... Yo diría que llegó a esa sin pedir favores."

"Ahh, pero hay algo que quieres más que justicia. " dijo Gold fríamente.

"No preguntas, porque crees que es imposible. Crees que Martha era víctima de un estafador que le hizo creer en la magia oscura. Pero si hubiera tal poder en el universo...o cualquier otro universo...¿me lo pedirías?"

"No". Kate dijo rápidamente.

"¿No?". Gold desafió.

"No con un precio como el que le impusiste a Martha". Kate gruñó. "No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme para que acepte algo de ti".

"¿Qué hay de tu madre?" Gold ofrecido. "¿Y si estuviera segura, bien y...viva?"

La pistola de Kate vaciló, pero sólo un poquito. "No creo en la magia". Dijo seriamente. "Y no creo en ti tampoco. De hecho, creo que estás loco."

"Pero ¿y si pudiera hacerlo?" Gold tentó; se quitó las gafas de sol, sus ojos de gatos amarillos y brillantes se posaron en Beckett. "¿Eso significaría algo importante para ti, Detective?"

* * *

¡Felices Fiestas!


End file.
